1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a slide fastener which is particularly adapted to be used for ornamental purposes and comprises teeth which are arranged in two juxtaposed rows and adapted to interdigitate and interlock when the fastener is closed, and a slider, which is movable along said rows so as to open and close the fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous known slide fasteners comprise a plurality of teeth, which are arranged in two juxtaposed rows and adapted to interdigitate and interlock when the fastener is closed, and a slider, which is movable along said rows so as to open and close the fastener. The teeth of each row are attached to a strap, to which they are sewn or secured by means of claws. The reliability of all said known slide fasteners when closed will depend on the strap. Besides, the use of the slide fastener will be restricted by the color of the strap. Most of the known slide fastener are covered because they are devices which have been attached to a textile fabric.